


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 - Day 5 - Size Kink

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Neck Kissing, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2K18 - Day 5 - Size Kink





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 - Day 5 - Size Kink

You tower over me,  
A figure of pure elegance and mischief,  
A grin so delicious  
That I cannot help but wonder  
What may dance in your mind.  
Your strong arms subdue me,  
Though I do not struggle,  
I enjoy how small my frame is  
In comparison to your long limbs  
That are now tangling with mine.  
My king of emerald and obsidian  
I cannot help but lose my breath  
As you pull me across the bed to reach your lap,  
No grunts of effort,  
No struggling,  
Just a benign god and a loving consort.  
Thrust into my warmth,  
Hold me still as I writhe in joy,  
Let me ride the very thoughts from my mind  
Our bodies grinding together like antique gears,  
Large hands gripping me  
And exploring skin like uncharted territory.  
Take me, I am yours,  
So easy to move,  
To bend,  
To devour.  
Your long legs though mine,  
Your digits ensnared in my locks,  
Your torso on top of mine  
And my face buried in your regal neck.  
My lover,  
My king,  
My frost giant.


End file.
